Broken Facade
by anglstrmoon
Summary: If Sam would of visited Daniel while he was locked up, what would of happened?


Name: Broken Facade  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans…   
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: Lifeboat  
  
Acknowledgements: Tina who is my beta… and Jena and Ally….   
  
Summary: If Sam would of visited Daniel, what would of happened?  
  
~*Broken Façade*~  
  
Sam walked along the corridor thinking of a way to get though all those personalities to talk to Daniel. The only thing that she could think of was yelling and arguing with whoever was talking at the time. She stopped right before the door and took a deep breath, and then entered the room. The occupant was facing the opposite room when she walked in.  
  
"Daniel" she said, hoping to get some kind of response. The person turned and walked over to her.  
  
"This Daniel that you speak of is not in charge of this body, I am, Martise, and I plan to stay."  
  
"Well, I don't think so."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Major Samantha Carter. I work with and I'm a friend of Dr. Jackson's."  
  
"Well, Samantha, I'm not letting anyone talk but me, so..."  
  
By this time Jack, the general, Janet and Teal'C has gathered in the observation room.  
  
"Sir's, Major Carter might be able to reach Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Let's hope you are right doctor," the general stated while watching what was going on in the room below them.  
  
"I am the sogerian of these people; you would wish me to die?"  
  
"I don't care who you are or what happens to you. All I care about is my friend and I want to talk to him. Now let me talk to Daniel or when we do get you out of his body, and we will, I'll make you miserable." By this time Sam was in his face willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.   
  
"She just…"  
  
"Yes she did colonel,"  
  
"and the way she looks, I think she means it." Janet finished.   
  
Martiese didn't answer. All of a sudden Sam noticed a change in his eyes, then his face. His eyes looked around the room landing on Sam's eyes.  
  
"Sam…"   
  
"Daniel?" he just shook his head yes. Sam took his hands and led him to the bed where they both sat down.   
  
"Daniel, are you ok?" She asked as she ran one hand down his face.   
  
"I don't know. I'm cracking up."  
  
"No you're not. We know what's wrong and pretty much how to fix it. Where is Martiese?"  
  
"I think you scared him. I would have been if that was directed towards me."  
  
"Oh Daniel. I'm sorry for yelling, you know that I would of never.."   
  
"Do it to me? I know."  
  
"I'm going to have to go soon, but we are going to make you better."  
  
"Promise?" he asked a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"I promise." She said and pulled Daniel into a hug.   
  
The four figure in the room just stood there not knowing what they where seeing was true.   
  
"She actually…"  
  
"It appears so. Sir.."   
  
"She's talking to Danny."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Sam I need to tell you something, just incase it doesn't work." Daniel started with his head still on Sam's shoulder.   
  
"Daniel, it's going to…"  
  
"Sam, listen please. I know you don't feel the same way, but I'm in love with you. I just wanted you to know."  
  
"Daniel, god I feel the same way."  
  
Daniel lifted his head to look at her, "you do?" Sam shook her head, well aware that her tears were finally falling. Daniel wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, and then Daniel lowered his head and gave Sam a light kiss on the lips. The kiss was one of trust and hope.   
  
Up in the room, Janet, Jack, and Teal'C just looked at each other then they looked at the general. Jack started, "Ahh, umm. Sir?" The general just held up a hand to stop him. He got up and left heading down to other room. Jack, Janet, and Teal'C followed him.  
  
"Sam, I'm tired."  
  
"I know. Lay down" Sam got up so Daniel could lie down. He laid down and looked up at Sam. Sam leaned down and whispered "Sleep Daniel. I'll get you better sweetheart. I love you." She kissed his forehead and walked out. She ran into the four others right outside.   
  
"Major..."  
  
"Sir, we need to do a few last minute things then we should be able to return Dr. Jackson."  
  
Everyone decided it was the best to sedate Daniel for the journey to the ship for transfer. Sam stood waiting for Janet and her team to arrive with Daniel. Her mind kept wandering back to what happened in the room. She knew that Jack, Janet, Teal'C and General Hammond heard and saw what happened. Sam knew that she should worry about what was going to happen when they got back:  
  
"If the general has a problem with Daniel and I, then I'll resign from the Air-force and become a civilian worker, I don't care." Sam said to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jack yell, "Carter, we are almost ready."  
  
Three hours later they all stood by the pod that Daniel was in.   
  
"The EKG is normal. We can take him out, but it'll be awhile until he wakes…" Janet was interrupted by Daniel stirring.  
  
  
  
'Ok, I'm back to myself, which is good. I hear Jack, so get his attention that would be good.' "Jack…" Daniel said barely opening his eyes.  
  
"Danny boy, glad you are with us."   
  
10 minutes later Daniel was out of the pod. Janet wanted him to go back to the SGC on a stretcher, but he wanted to walk. So Sam volunteered to walk with him. Daniel knew that he needed to apologize for his actions.  
  
"Sam, I want to apologize."  
  
"Uh, why?" she asked and stopped to look at him. He turned around to face her.  
  
"For what I said and did earlier. I shouldn't have done that…" By this time Jack, Janet, and Teal'C stopped and turned to see what was keeping them.   
  
"Daniel, I participated too, remember. It just wasn't you."  
  
"I know, but…"   
  
"No. I don't regret telling you. I should have said something earlier."  
  
"Yeah, me too. So what now?"  
  
"Well, we talk to the general and if I need to I'll resign from the Air-force and become a civilian.   
  
"Sam, are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"Daniel, I'm ready to do this. I want a family and if this is the only way, so be it."  
  
"Oh, Sam…" Daniel started as he pulled her into a hug. One of his arms wrapped around her back, while the other was at the base of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Daniel whispered "I love you." in Sam's ear. "I love you, too." She said into his chest. She looked up and met Daniel's lips half way. Their kiss was interrupted when the heard,  
  
"Kids, this is nice and all, but let's go."   
  
With that the three of them turned back and continued walking. "Let's go." Daniel said as they separated. But he took her hand in his and they started walking towards the stargate. 


End file.
